A festa de Esperança
by Assuka
Summary: Esperança está novamente presente no panteão dos sentimentos, e isso quer dizer que na Terra também. Uma linda festa vai ser organizada para comemoração. Uma história original baseada na idéia de Sandman, de Neil Gaiman.
1. O nascimento

A Festa de Esperança

Dor. Que grande dor... Parecia interminável. As luzes iam e vinham, e a escuridão se apossava novamente. A falta de forma parecia mais um tormento do que uma alegria. Nada parecia certo, nada parecia morto, menos ainda vivo.

As palavras pareciam confusas, inexistentes, ao mesmo tempo em que latejantes e sussurradas como se aquele ser tivesse realmente ouvidos. E de repente o que era só luz começou a ganhar formas, pequenos e roliços bracinhos foram surgindo, acompanhados de pequenas e frágeis pernas, e uma proporcional cabeça. O tronco foi ganhando uma forma delicada, pequena. A silhueta foi ganhando face, e o corpinho realce. Era uma criança. Uma linda menina. A cabecinha foi adornada com lindos cachos de um vermelho fogo que lhe pendiam aos ombros. As pálpebras escondiam verdes olhos, mais cristalinos do que as ondas do mais puro mar. Os pequenos dedos puseram-se a mexer em pequenas curvaturas. Foi então que em um rompante mais delicado do que as pétalas de uma rosa a beirar a primavera, que o novo pequeno ser abriu seus olhos.

Era magnífico. Era tão brilhante. Após alguns segundos, a luz inicial desfez-se e foi então que o novo pequeno rostinho, que mais parecia ter sido esculpido pelos anjos, se já não o fosse, percebeu o "teto" estrelado que o embalava, junto a uma linda e melodiosa voz. Tentou então lembrar-se de algo que retratasse essa cena e não conseguiu. Percebeu que permanecia deitada, e que tudo agora tinha forma. Inclusive ela. Sim ela, pois agora era uma menina e não apenas um apanhado de luz inconstante buscando. Seus finos lábios formularam o que seria seu primeiro sorriso. Talvez tenha sido o mais belo, ou apenas mais um dentre todos o que haveria de formar.

A voz, feminina, e cada vez mais carinhosa veio aproximando-se, e a pequena menina, que não podia fazer idéia do próprio nome foi tentada a levantar-se e descobrir de onde vinha a linda voz. Foi então que o mundo se fez para a pequena ruivinha, acima dela, várias constelações bailavam numa valsa eterna. Á sua volta, percebera um lindo quarto, todo esculpido no mais puro dos vidros com a mais hábil das mãos. Na cama em que a pequena permanecia, havia cravado dois lindos querubins de cristal. Tudo brilhava e cintilava e fazia ecoar ainda mais a belíssima voz, que cantava em harmonia perfeita, mas que a menina não conseguia compreender as palavras. Parecia apenas um som, cadenciado, bem estruturado, porém apenas sons.

Decorreram-se mais alguns minutos até que a portadora da voz pudesse ser vislumbrada pela pequena ruivinha. Era alta. Tinha loiros cabelos cor de sol, trazia uma coroa de lírios a adornar sua cabeça. Seus olhos, tão azuis como o céu diurno na mais linda cidade, refletiam palavras doces como mel. Pernas longas e corpo delgado, quase perdido dentre um corpulento vestido de mais de uma veste, onde se poderia observar dois ou três arco-íris. Foi então, que ao subir metade dos degraus que levavam ao recinto onde se encontrava a pequena menina que um grande grito tomou o lugar da bela canção.

_- É Esperança! Ela nasceu! É Esperança! - _Esbravejou a alta mulher loira, em tom alegre, tão alegre quanto sua canção.

Ela andou em passos rápidos e longos até a pequena cama, e enlaçou a pequena menina no mais apertado dos abraços. Não parava de resmungar algumas palavras no ouvido da ruivinha. Foi então, quando o abraço se desfez, que a pequena menina, que até então só havia vislumbrado aquela mulher, viu o recinto no qual acordara repleto de faces desconhecidas. Todos traziam um certo sorriso na face. Todos estavam contentes. Não paravam os comentários:

_- É a pequena esperança. Ela nasceu novamente._

Foi então, que a mulher magra e loira afastou-se da pequena menina, e deu lugar a um Homem. Ele era franzino, trazia em seu rosto grandes marcas negras abaixo dos olhos, o rosto magro e uma coloração mais pálida que a neve. Tinha uma expressão triste, mesmo quando parecia armar um sorriso. Ele levou as mãos ao rosto da menina, e explicou-lhe:

_- Pequena Esperança! Pois este é seu nome e seu fardo, todos nós, as alegrias e tristezas do mundo, estávamos esperando por ti. Aquela que de tempos em tempos nasce, para ajudar-nos a dobrar nossos destinos!_

As palavras e o sorriso cada vez mais forçado deu um pouco de felicidade a pobre Esperança, porém, a pequena nada havia entendido. Quem eram eles? Onde ela estava? O que ela era de verdade? Se era uma criança, como sabia tantas coisas?

Foi então, que percebendo as perguntas nos verdes olhos de Esperança, que uma outra mulher, de compridos cabelos castanhos a cair-lhe pela cintura, finas feições harmoniosas, estatura mediana, e uma beleza intrigante contrastando com os pequenos óculos a cair-lhe sobre o nariz exclamou:

_- Deixe que cuido eu de explicar-lhe quem somos e quem é, e vocês, meus queridos irmãos, devem apressar-se para organizar a festa para comemorarmos a tão esperada chegada de Esperança. Pois quando Vênus se puser na posição de renovação, ela deve ter inicio. Deve ser a mais linda festa, dotada dos mais lindos e clamados de nossos parentes, porém nem mesmo o mais temeroso deles deve ser esquecido, todos devem conhecer Esperança, e ela deve conhecer a todos._

Da maneira como Sabedoria anunciou todos se propuseram a fazer. Seria a mais bela das festas. Todos estariam presentes, do amor à morte. No Elíseos dos sentimentos todos seriam convidados. E as estrelas, que jaziam calmas no céu que adornava o teto do Elíseos seriam as testemunhas da festa dada para Esperança, no dia em que ela voltou ao mundo.

E Foi assim que esperança compreendeu que seu nome trazia tamanho fardo e responsabilidade que nunca poderia ser passado para ninguém. Cabia a ela o futuro de todos que estiveram presentes naquele quarto. Pois Cada um deles tinha um pouco dela. Cada um deles precisava de esperança para continuar com suas responsabilidades sobre o Mundo. E a dela nada mais era do que a soma de todos eles. Sabedoria a Havia encantado com sua suavidade. Ela falava de coisas complexas como responsabilidade, mas mantinha um carinho tão envolvente que a mais covarde das criaturas assumiria a mais dura das batalhas depois de suas palavras.

Foi então quando Vênus havia se posto quase na posição indicada por Sabedoria, que a mesma mulher loira e delgada irrompeu o recinto onde Sabedoria embalava Esperança em suas palavras carinhosas.

_- Tudo está pronto, em alguns instantes a música se fará. Muitos dos convidados já chegaram e estão ansiosos conhecê-la._

Pois que assim seja, exclamou Sabedoria, alertando Alegria que esperança deveria conhecer os convidados por si mesma, e a todos seria apenas apresentada, a fim de evitar problemas posteriores. Caberia a ela conhecer um por um.

Sabedoria deixou o recinto enquanto a animada Alegria pôs-se a vestir e adornar a jovem Esperança. Seus cachos ganharam lindas fitas de azul cetim, que esbanjavam um lindo laço, cuidadosamente feito por Alegria. As vestes deveriam realçar seus lindos olhos, mas Alegria sabia que não havia jeito de realçá-los ainda mais.

Foi então que correu a uma das portas de vidro, e abrindo-a encontrou o que precisava. Um lindo vestidinho branco, com minuciosos decoros em azul. Ele era enlaçado na cintura por uma linda fita de uma azul brilhante que se encontrava em sua fronte formando um singelo laço. Era tão suave quanto as vestes de um anjo. Alegria soltou mais uma de suas gargalhadas ao encontrá-lo. Serviria perfeitamente para a ocasião. Do armário também tirou lindos sapatinhos de cristal, que pareciam adornados com um punhado de estrelas. Tudo parecia perfeito para Esperança. Quando a menina já se via vestida, alegria quase chorou com a mais bela visão que já havia tido. Era um anjo, e dos mais belos. O das asas mais brancas e da luz mais radiante. As vermelhas sardas reluziam no rostinho cor de neve, e contrastavam com as duas esmeraldas que pareciam não querer parar de brilhar. Com certeza Inveja iria quase morrer quando a visse e Beleza não iria soltá-la por nada. Alegria riu novamente ao imaginar a cena. Seria uma noite interessante, por assim dizer.


	2. A Festa

O Salão estava magnífico. Pessoas excêntricas passavam para um lado e para outro sem se preocupar em realmente observar a decoração. Fitas que mais pareciam raios roubados do sol Adornavam as enormes pilastras que não tinham fim. O templo de vidro ganhara uma coloração púrpura, e em todos os cantos estátuas de querubins e arcanjos adornavam o salão. As estrelas pareciam compartilhar de tal felicidade e brilhavam ainda mais intensamente, talvez na tentativa de chamar mais atenção do que a pequena Esperança, que ainda não havia saído de seu quarto. Todos falavam, muitos sorriam. Vitória perguntava para cada um de seus irmãos e primos se alguém já havia visto o motivo da festa. Estava impaciente.

Sabedoria então apareceu por um dos enormes portões do salão, que parecia maior a cada convidado. Estava estonteante. Seus cabelos antes lisos ganharam cachos em suas pontas, seus olhos cor de mel, já lindos antes, foram cuidadosamente delineados. Trajava um elegante vestido da cor bege, sem muitos decotes, porém justo ao corpo, inclinava em suas madeixas uma linda flor, que por mais que Primavera tentasse, não conseguia definir qual era. Ela havia abandonado os óculos tradicionais, e seus lábios ganharam um aroma doce, e uma cor carmim. Suavemente, Sabedoria desceu os pequenos dois degraus que a conduziam para o salão. Com a mesma suavidade e calma dirigiu-se ao pequeno elevado na parte norte da grande sala. Ela iria chamar por Esperança.

Todos estavam esperando ansiosamente este momento. Especulavam como ela pareceria. Mulher, alta, magra, gorda, baixa, havia inúmeras faces para Esperança nas bocas de seus irmãos e primos.

Com bastante sutileza, Sabedoria ergue uma taça, vazia por sinal, e toca-lhe com a ponta de suas unhas, não tão grandes, mas suficientemente fortes para fazer um singelo pedido por atenção. Como de costume, nem o mais ignorante dos presentes ignorou Sabedoria. Principalmente nesta noite, onde todos faziam ao menos idéia do motivo deste corriqueiro gesto de Sabedoria.

_-Queridos e não tão queridos irmão e Primos. Desculpe-me a intromissão em sua diversão, mas é meu dever lembrá-los a que se deve tamanha festa e banquete. Hoje, nesta manhã abençoada pelas estrelas, nasceu novamente a mais inconstante e necessária de nossas irmãs. Esperança fez-se mais uma vez presente em nosso Panteão. Estou hoje aqui, tomando a palavra de muitos de vocês simplesmente para apresentá-los a nossa mais nova, e nem por isso menos importante familiar._

_Venha pequena Esperança._

Os olhos arregalaram, os corações pulsaram mais depressa do que o costumeiro "tum-tum", e em pouco segundos um suspiro de alívio e magnificência se fez no belo salão. A linda menina havia cativado a todos. Seus grandes e verdes olhos pareciam ainda mais brilhantes e seu rostinho angelical ainda mais divino. As várias fitas de suas vestes e de seus cabelos pareciam perfumar todo o recinto, e o encantador sorriso de Esperança pareceu atingir os corações de todos os presentes. Não, ela não era mulher. Era criança, e das mais belas e puras e sapecas. E das mais lindas e encantadoras. Era criança, das mais esperançosas e inocentes.

Em poucos minutos as caras espantadas com a pequena se transformaram em caras sorridentes e alegres, e isso ocorreu antes mesmo de Alegria chegar ao recinto. Todos brindaram a mais nova irmã. Em poucos segundos parecia que tamanho alvoroço nunca havia existido. Mas o sorriso mais cativante de toda a multidão era com certeza o do rosto triste e magro, de olhos fundos e corpo franzino. Era ele, o mesmo que a abraçou pouco depois de seu nascimento. Era daquele homem, alto e curvado, de poucos cabelos negros e pele alva o mais sincero dos sorrisos e a mais triste das faces. Esperança tinha certeza. Só poderia ser ele Tristeza. Não havia outra explicação para a menina, que assim que se desvencilhou dos braços de Sabedoria foi correndo de encontro a ele.

_- Tristeza? Esse é seu nome?_ – perguntava a irradiante menina.

_- Não minha pequena Esperança. Sou aquele que mais necessita de ti, e o que te dará mais trabalho. Sou Desespero._ – pronunciou-se o homem estendendo-lhe a mão - _Espero que estejas sempre comigo _– sussurrou-lhe sorrindo.

- _Podes ter certeza Senhor Desespero_ - sussurrou a pequena menina no ouvido de Desespero.

Ambos sorriram e permaneceriam conversando, não fosse alguém ter chamado por Desespero do outro lado do salão. Pedindo licença, Desespero se foi. A pequena Esperança se viu perdida em um mar de estranhos. Andando por entre os pés dos que pareciam não enxergá-la, Esperança conseguiu sair da onda de tumulto que estava o centro do salão. Foi então que ela viu, entre os grandes portões que levavam para fora do salão, portas menores. Eram minuciosamente trabalhadas em alto relevo. Continham algumas palavras escritas em latim, mas Esperança era curiosa e apressada demais para perder tempo lendo. Escolheu uma das portas menores e escancarou a maçaneta.

O susto foi inerente. A porta fechou-se rapidamente e Esperança não teve reação. O quanto era por demais escuro e o breu quase apagava o brilho dos olhos de Esperança. Uma lânguida e pálida luz iluminava ao centro. Havia uma mulher sentada em uma frágil cadeira. A mulher mantinha os braços cruzados e apertados contra o corpo, o rosto cabisbaixo e resmungava palavras sem sentido. Parecia estar com frio. Apesar do medo e do desconforto que a estranha cena causou em Esperança, a vontade de ajudar a pobre mulher se fez mais forte e com bastante cuidado foi se aproximando lentamente. Quanto mais perto Esperança ficava da moça, mais frio e pesado o ar ficava. Esperança permaneceu alguns minutos apenas olhando, a poucos passos da mulher, que lentamente ergueu a cabeça. Extremamente alva, de olhos fundos e azulados, lábios finos e quebradiços. Trêmula e desengonçada, ergueu a mão até o rosto da pequena esperança.

_- Deves ser a pequena... A pequena Esperança..._ – Balbuciava a mulher com palavras frágeis e em falsete.

_- Sim, sou eu. E você?_

_- Eu? Não queres saber quem sou... Ninguém quer... Vivo aqui, solitária... Terás você pequena alma, força suficiente para me resguardar?_

As palavras daquela mulher pareciam cravar espinhos no coração de Esperança. As forças de Esperança pareciam se abalar a cada sílaba. Ela queria falar algo, consolar a pobre mulher, mas não conseguia... Uma depressão, um sentimento melancólico parecia tomar o corpo da menina. Era como estar sozinha. Como se não existisse nada nem ninguém para ampará-la. Esperança estava quase por cair sobre seus próprios joelhos quando uma voz fina, altiva e alegre irrompeu o Silêncio.

_- Esperança, não! Maninha, não pode ficar muito tempo com ela. Solidão não é má, mas machuca as pessoas mesmo sem querer! _

Era a voz de uma menina que parecia ter seus sete a oito anos, negra, de cabelos cacheados, que permaneciam presos em dois prendedores cor de rosa-verão, magra, de lábios grossos e negros olhos mágicos. Falava sem temor, alegre e sorridente. Mal acabara de pronunciar tais palavras puxava Esperança pelos braços até saírem pela pequena porta.

Esperança ainda não havia compreendido o que acontecera, mas logo sua irmã pôs-se a explicar:

_- Aquela, sentada na cadeira é Solidão. Dificilmente se encontra ela acompanhada, a não ser por Tristeza, Saudade e Amor. Na maioria das vezes andam juntas. Eu não me arrisco. Todos que conheço terminam com um Baita mau-humor!_ – exclamava a menina enquanto pulava e fazia imensas caretas.

_- Deve ser uma vida triste não acha?_

_- Acho que sim. Mas é o trabalho dela não é? Bem aposto que ela também não é tão infeliz. Duvido que alguém possa ser realmente infeliz. Todo mundo tem direito a um sorriso!_ – Comentava a menina com um brilho nos olhos que só não ultrapassava o de Esperança.

_- E você? Qual seu nome?_ – A verdade é que esperança estava ansiosa por saber. Havia sido cativada pelo sorriso e pelos gestos simplórios e verdadeiros da menina. Ela parecia falar com a voz do coração, e sorria e resmungava como queria ou quando achava interessante.

- _Meu nome é Inocência. Mas normalmente me chamam de bobinha. Ainda não sei o por quê disso, mais ainda vou descobrir!_ – Mais uma vez sua exclamação veio dotada de pulinhos e sorrisos. – _Acho que você precisa de um guia. Não vou deixar você sozinha por aí essa noite não! Você vem comigo! Vou te apresentar a Todos da festa! Pelo menos aos legais._

Esperança estava encantada com Inocência. Era tão espontânea, sorridente e alegre. Não parecia se preocupar com muita coisa. Era realmente inocente. Brincava com tudo e com todos. Tinha certeza de que havia encontrado sua parceira favorita. E ela parecia acreditar no mesmo, pois não largava sua mão para nada.


End file.
